


Imposter Syndrome

by ChrisWacky



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Fight Scenes, Full Game Spoilers, Heist, Humor, Implied Alcohol Mention, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWacky/pseuds/ChrisWacky
Summary: Important artifacts are being stolen all across Bugaria. This sounds like a job for Team Snakemouth, but there's one problem: they're the perpetrators.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I think about this game I am compelled to write for it, and 1.1 has forced my hand.

Vi rolled over on the bottom bunk, pulling her covers over her head to try and block out the morning light flooding into Team Snakemouth’s home. She didn’t know what time it was, and she didn’t care. Her head was still swimming after downing so much Berry Juice at the underground club last night. Being the life of the party had its downsides. She nestled her face into her pillow, begging the universe to let her have just a few more moments of sleep.

Someone smacked against the bar of her bunk. “Wake up!”

Oh, great. Kabbu was up. He was going to pester her with a dozen “I-told-you-so”s after warning her not to go so heavy on the juice. Then Leif would make fun of her despite drinking just as much as she did, yet still waking up with a head as clear as the morning sky. Well, she wasn’t going to hear any of it. She buried herself further into her sheets until not even her antennae were peeking out. Maybe if she kept ignoring them they’d get bored and let her have the day off. 

There was another heavy smack. “Wake up!” a gruff voice demanded again, louder. Vi’s eyes fluttered open as she became more lucid. That voice didn’t belong to any of her teammates. She felt Leif and Kabbu shift and stir awake on the bunks above her. Peeking her head out of her sheets, she saw an ant soldier, spear in hand, looming over her with a hard look. She stared in bewilderment.

Suddenly, there was a loud chomping noise. Chompy, who perceived the soldier as an intruder, sunk its jagged maw into his leg. The ant wailed as he tried to kick the baby Chomper off of him. He raised his spear to skewer it, but Kabbu and Leif were quick to action. Leif grabbed the opposite end of the spear, holding the strike back, while Kabbu tore Chompy off the poor ant. Vi sat up, her morning-after headache all but forgotten about.

“What the heck’s going on?” she shouted.

The ant soldier wrested his spear out of Leif’s grasp. He stood to attention, trying to regain some sense of dignity. In all the commotion, more ant soldiers had rushed into their home after hearing their comrade’s outburst.

“Team Snakemouth,” the soldier said. “By order of Queen Elizant II, you are to report to Her Majesty’s throne room for an audience, effective immediately.”

“Has something happened? An emergency?” Kabbu asked, worry plain in his voice. The soldier didn’t answer, instead glaring at Kabbu as if he asked him the world’s most obvious question. His worry intensified.

Leif was in a staring contest with the soldiers that entered. “What’s with the entourage?”

“We’ll be escorting you,” one of the ants replied. “Queen’s orders. You will come quietly.”

The three members of Snakemouth exchanged uneasy looks with one another. Despite their clear confusion, they complied with the Queen’s orders and were escorted out. When the first ant soldier noticed Chompy following in tow, he stopped abruptly.

“Leave. The plant.”

As Snakemouth entered the Queen’s throne room, you could cut the tension with a knife. No one in the room looked thrilled to see them.

Several notable members of Bugaria were in attendance. Queen Elizant stood in front of her throne, her face concealed by her silver mask. Maki stood poised behind her, his blade in front of him. In spite of his relaxed posture, his presence alone could intimidate anyone.

Other members of note included Malbee from the Honey Factory. Catching Malbee frowning was as common as finding berries in bushes, but she seemed to be particularly fuming when the team arrived. Hawk was also there, along with a worker bee from the factory who held a small tray covered with a damp sheet. 

The soldiers that escorted Snakemouth stood at attention behind them. They felt their eyes bore into them. Kabbu began to fidget, his thorax tightening as he felt like he was being watched under a giant microscope. 

“Thank you for your prompt arrival, Team Snakemouth,” Elizant began.

“You _did_ force us out of bed,” a grumpy Vi responded. Kabbu hushed her for her informality. She rolled her eyes.

“We’re always at your service, Your Highness,” Kabbu spoke carefully. “Although, I’m curious why we were escorted by this many guards. Is there danger afoot?”

“Yeah, _I’m_ the danger!” Malbee suddenly shouted before attempting to fly and charge at Kabbu. Ant soldiers tried to constrain her as Kabbu and friends looked on, dumbfounded.

Elizant continued, ignoring the outburst. “Kabbu, Leif, Vi. These envoys of the Bee Kingdom have approached with some serious and disturbing news. They pertain to the three of you.”

“Us?” Vi said. “What about us?”

Malbee pushed the ants aside, pointing accusingly at Snakemouth. “Don’t play dumb! You were caught red-handed tampering with the factory’s core!”

“WHAT?!” Vi’s antennae stood straight up, her eyes widening. “Have you lost your honeycombs? We’d never do anything like that!”

“Lies! You and your littles friends stole the core’s power source and left the entire hive in a frenzy!”

“I haven’t even _been_ to the hive in weeks, you crackpot!” 

The two bees began a furious, unproductive back-and-forth where they accused the other of lying. Kabbu looked like he was going into shock over the accusation that he committed such a grave crime.

“Relax, you two,” Leif said, maintaining his usual zen. He turned to Malbee. “Why would we do such a thing?”

“I don’t care about ‘why’! All the evidence points to you three!”

“What evidence?”

Malbee’s frown twisted into a cocksure grin, as if she was waiting all day to hear someone ask her that. She paced over to the worker bee holding the tray. “You like your ice magic, don’t you, Leif? Well, I’d like to direct your attention to the icicles we found at the scene of the crime! Behold, Exhibit A!”

With a quick flourish, the damp sheet was removed from the tray. Turns out it was damp because it was soaked in water from melted ice, which was now dripping off the tray. An awkward silence filled the room, eventually reprieved by the worker bee.

“I told you it would melt if we carried it like this,” they said.

“Whatever!” Malbee shouted, throwing the sheet hard on the floor. “We still have Exhibit B! Hawk?”

Hawk exhaled deep, pushing up his sunglasses before fiddling with a white electronic tablet he had brought. “I wanted to show this from the get-go. Take a look.”

The tablet was held up for Snakemouth, who gathered around it. Black-and-white security footage that showed an overhead view of the factory core was playing. According to the time stamp in the upper corner, this was taken in the dead of night. 

After several uneventful seconds where no one was on screen, several bee soldiers were flung into the room, winding up unconscious on the floor. A small bee flew past them toward the replicated Relic that powered the core. It began forcibly dislodging the Relic from the machine. A large beetle came on the scene as well, leaping up to the Relic and trying to pry it off with his horn. A blue moth strolled in behind them, watching as the Relic was successfully retrieved. It could not be more obvious who the three were. 

The Leif in the footage revealed his face to the camera, clear as day. He smiled at it, as if taunting the viewer. Leif threw an arm out, small icicles flying out of his wing coat and piercing the camera’s lens. The footage ended.

Snakemouth were stunned beyond words. Hawk pushed up his glasses again, nestling his tablet under his arm.

“I didn’t want to believe the footage,” Hawk admitted. “But it’s clear as day.”

“We...No, this is…!” Leif couldn’t finish a thought, his words left hanging in the air.

“No _way!_ ” Vi exploded. “No way is that us! We’re the good guys, remember? Those have gotta be imposters!”

“What convincing disguises,” Malbee hissed.

Kabbu spoke frantically, “Please, Malbee, everyone, I swear on my honor as an explorer I would _never_ bring harm to anyone in Bugaria! There is something foul at play here!”

“We don’t even have the power source!” Vi added. “Go ahead, search us. Search everywhere! You won’t find it!”

“You must’ve dumped it somewhere!” Malbee sneered. “Admit it!”

Chaos took hold of the throne room as emotions flared. The guards had to hold Vi and Malbee back, lest they tear each other apart. Soon, overwhelmed by the incessant yelling and the claims made against him, Leif rose an arm and erected a wall of ice between the two angry bees, effectively silencing the room. All eyes were drawn to him.

“Our Queen,” Leif said, his voice grave. “We want to know your thoughts on this. Do you truly believe we’re criminals now?”

Whatever conflict Elizant was going through was hidden behind her mask. She wished to give Leif the courtesy of showing her face, but such an act would be unseemly in front of outsiders.

Elizant spoke plain. “Quite frankly, no. I’ve seen first hand everything you’ve done for Bugaria. We…” She swallowed. “ _I_ owe you three a debt that can never be repaid. I cannot think of you as criminals. However, if credible accusations come forward that my Royal Guards are harming other kingdoms, I must take them seriously, unclouded by bias. It is my duty as Queen. If we remove your character from the equation and look solely at the evidence, it paints an ugly picture.”

Leif bowed his head. “We understand...But please, we are innocent. Allow us the chance to prove that.” 

“Yes, please!” Kabbu was quick to hop in. “Besides...I want to avenge the hive. Whoever did this must be brought to justice!”

“I want to believe your words,” Elizant said, “but…”

“If I may,” Hawk interjected, bringing the focus back to him. He reached into the inner pocket of his white coat and procured what looked like a business card. “We never got around to Exhibit C.”

He presented the card to Leif, who accepted and scrutinized it. The card was segmented into yellow, green and blue colors, and had a logo of a front-facing snake with its jaw wide open, bearing its venomous fangs. Pretty snazzy design, Leif had to admit, but he couldn’t exactly take in the design fully when his life was crumbling around him. Turning the card over, he saw something written on the back.

“‘Snakemouth will strike again, stealing the sun and moon above Golden Settlement,’” he read aloud.

“They left a calling card, too?” Vi said. “Seriously, how can you _not_ see this is a set up?”

Elizant nodded. “In truth, I had the same thought. Allowing yourselves to be caught on camera _and_ telling us where you’ll be next...it’s too arrogant, even for someone like you, Vi.”

Vi wanted to raise an objection, but she would show restraint just once if it meant she would stop getting called a thief. “What’s this message mean, anyway? We’re goin’ to space and stealing the moon?”

Kabbu hummed pensively. “The ‘sun and moon’ that we---er, _they_ mention must refer to the offerings we used to ascend the Golden Hills and find the second Relic.”

“Of course, you already knew that, thief,” Malbee responded.

“N-no! It’s just that---”

“Enough!” Elizant’s commanding voice ushered in silence once more. “Team Snakemouth, in recognition of your countless good deeds in the name of Bugaria, both the Ant Kingdom and Bee Kingdom offer you a proposal. If the bugs in the video are indeed imposters, we offer you a chance to catch them in the act. We will permit you to go to the Golden Settlement.”

Leif blinked. “You’re letting us...stop a robbery we’re accused of planning?”

“I haven’t finished, Leif.”

Elizant motioned for Maki to come forward, to which he complied. He did such a good job playing the ever-watching statue that most of the room forgot he was even there.

“Maki will be joining you,” she explained. “Think of him as your chaperone. He will make sure you stay in line. You are to follow his every instruction and never leave his sight, or there will be consequences. Accept these terms, or you will be detained.” She tried to keep her tone clinical, but her concern gave way. “I must reiterate...It pains me to have to take such precautions. But take them I must.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Kabbu said. “Given the circumstance, we’re simply glad to maintain some of your trust. We accept the terms.”

“Very good. You will begin immediately. This meeting is adjourned.”

With that, the guests from the Bee Kingdom crowded around Elizant, presumably to discuss any loose ends. Malbee stole one last glare at Snakemouth. 

The three were still reeling, not quite sure if what just happened was even real or some Berry Juice-induced fever dream. In just one morning, they went from explorers to criminals.

Maki approached Snakemouth, hard to read as ever. “I wish we could’ve teamed up again under better circumstances,” he said. “If you can even call this a ‘team up’.”

“Maki, you don’t believe we’re bad, do you?” Kabbu asked.

Maki shook his head. “Don’t worry about what I think. Worry about proving your innocence. We’ll gather your things and head to the Golden Settlement ASAP.”

“...What if we’re lying to you, and you’re being led into a trap?” Leif said.

Maki responded unflinching. 

“I’ll end your careers myself.”


	2. Golden Heist, Pt. 1

Under Maki’s supervision, Team Snakemouth stopped by their home and gathered all the items and equipment that they would need for their mission. The team was honestly surprised at how many items Maki was allowing them to carry while they were under suspicion of tampering with foreign powers. It was becoming clear their proposition with the Queen was more formality than anything else.

“To recap,” Maki said, leaning against the wall, “on the night of the incident, you were here in town, quote, ‘getting absolutely smashed’.”

“Airtight alibi, right?” Vi said, looking way too sure of herself.

“If it was at the underground tavern, there’d be witnesses. So, yes.”

Vi's eyes widened. “You know about the bar?”

Maki chuckled lightly. “Vi, that tavern is the town’s worst kept secret. The managers provide important intel to our explorers, so we look the other way.”

Vi was beginning to see Maki in a totally different light. She wondered how Reed would react to learning the Queen’s Royal Blade knew about his little operation. Although, for the sake of all parties, she hoped they continued to co-exist unaware.

Leif fed Chompy her morning berries, petting and cooing at her as she devoured her meal. After Chompy was properly pampered, Leif stood up before noticing Kabbu standing in the corner of the room. His horn supported his head as he leaned against the wall. He stared vacantly at the floor, his shoulders slack, looking like an android that had been shut down. 

Leif approached him, bending to the side to try and get a good look at his friend’s face. Poor thing. For someone who valued justice as much as Kabbu did, this had to be a nightmare scenario. 

“Everything alright, Kabbu?” Leif asked.

“They looked at us like criminals, Leif,” Kabbu muttered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. “The Queen even considered throwing us in prison...I feel lower than scum.”

Leif turned away. “I know how you feel…” That suspicion hurt coming from her daughter, but if the first Elizant had ever spoken to him like that, he doubted his heart could take it. 

He gave Kabbu a consoling pat on the back, offering him a smile. “Have faith. We’re all gonna have a big laugh over this soon.”

Kabbu grumbled.

“Hey, at least we’re famous enough to be mimicked, right? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.”

“Oh yeah, I’m practically blushing. I love having a thief use my face to commit grand theft.”

Leif took his hand off Kabbu, his mouth agape after what he just heard. He backed away slowly before joining with Vi and Maki, looking like a doctor about to deliver bad news to a patient’s family.

“This is serious,” he said. “We’ve never heard him so intentionally sarcastic.”

“Maybe he learned it from you two,” Maki mused.

“A cutie like me, sarcastic? Never!” Vi said with a wink. “Still, Kabbu’s meant to be the sentimental softie of the group.”

“The universe is out of balance now,” Leif said dryly.

“I’m right here, guys,” Kabbu projected his voice throughout the tiny house. All he had to do was turn around to join the conversation. His eyes seemed puffy, even under the dark veil of his exoskeleton, but the ribbing from his friends seemed to force him out of his funk, at least. 

Vi snickered. “C’mon, I mean it in a good way! I just want you to cheer up.”

“I'll try...Are we all ready?”

Maki nodded. “Will you be alright?”

“Not especially...but Bugaria needs us right now. Now’s not the time to worry about myself. Lead the way, Sir Maki.”

Maki smiled, pleased to hear such conviction. The four made their way to the tunnels underneath the palace. However, they didn’t make it far from the house before bumping into a familiar duo.

“Kina? Yin?” Maki said, surprise in his eyes.

Kina stood beside Yin in front of the palace gate, her arms folded as she glared at Maki and his party. Yin’s grasp on reality, as usual, looked tenuous at best. She lit up seeing Maki and Team Snakemouth, probably not understanding why she and Kina were blocking the entrance

“Long time no see,” Leif said, waving at them. Kina immediately shot him the mother of all stink eyes. He quickly retracted his arm back into his wing coat before looking away.

“Leaving without us as usual, Maki?” Kina huffed. Maki was about to contrive a reason he was exploring with Team Snakemouth, but she shut him down before he could get out a second syllable. “Save it, I already know the mission. You think the entire Association wouldn’t hear what Team Snakemouth was up to?”

Maki slicked back his antenna and heaved. In earnest, no, he _didn’t_ think that. This mission was on a need-to-know basis so as not to cause pandemonium for the public. Whoever blabbed was gonna a hell of a lecture when this was over. Kabbu could be heard whimpering in the back, feeling his reputation sinking further.

“We shouldn’t be long,” Maki said. “Look after Yin for me.”

“You’re not leaving without your darling sister! Besides, how do you think Yin feels being offloaded onto me while you leave her behind?”

Something told Maki that Kina cared way more about her own feelings in this situation than Yin’s.

However, Yin actually did frown after hearing she would be left with Kina. “Puh, please,” she stammered, “I...help Maki!”

“Think about it,” Kina added. “It’ll be easier to keep any eye on these three with three sets of eyes.”

Maki inhaled deep, trying to collect himself. There was no time to argue this. If they were already briefed through the grapevine and were insistent on helping, he couldn’t turn them away. In fact, he was beginning to realize he could use an extra set of hands. 

“Y’know what? Sure,” he said. “You two can tag along.” Both Kina and Yin beamed at the news. “However, before you join us, I need you to take care of something for me.”

He motioned Kina to come closer before whispering something to her. She nodded along sagely.

Vi’s curiosity compelled her to lean in to try and listen in. “Anything you wanna share with---”

Kina suddenly whirled toward Vi and conked her. “ONLY SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO, CRIMINAL SCUM!”

Vi rubbed the top of her sore noggin, practically growling at Kina. Leif and Kabbu felt fear strike their hearts, realizing they would have to spend the day with Kina in full protective mode.

Maki rubbed one of his temples. “Kina, what did you _actually_ hear about this mission?”

  
  
  


Nothing seemed out of place at the Golden Settlement, the warm autumn colors still as inviting as ever. Team Snakemouth learned that Professor Neolith had already arrived ahead of them to inform Acolyte Aria about the danger. 

Neo waved and rushed over to Kabbu and friends upon noticing their arrival. He was the first bug they ran into who looked wholeheartedly sympathetic. 

“Everyone, I just want you to know, I’m 1000% on your side,” he said, putting on a happy face for them.” We’re gonna catch those imposters, trust me!”

Kabbu brightened a little. “It’s appreciated, Neo. Truly.”

Maki spotted Aria speaking with two other bugs on the ceremonial stage. They appeared to be roaches. “Neo, please watch over them until my sister and Yin arrive,” he said. “I must speak with the acolyte.”

Neo agreed. As Maki left, Vi looked grumpy. She was starting to wish Maki actually _did_ treat her as a prisoner on parole, instead of some little kid he could foist onto others. There’d be more dignity in that. 

“Shouldn’t we be talking to Aria, too?” she asked.

“We’re the suspects, remember?” Leif said. “They’re not gonna spill their plans in front of us.”

Vi groaned. “Can’t wait to be done with this.”

Witnessing Team Snakemouth in such low spirits, Neo resolved to do something about it. “Say, are you all hungry? We could order something from Kut.”

“I’d love to, Neo,” Kabbu said, “but I haven’t had much of an appetite this morning.”

“Ugh, same,” Vi grumbled, rubbing her stomach. “My stomach feels like there’s a lump in it. Stupid stress.”

“My stomach’s felt odd, too,” Leif admitted, “but I’ve put it through worse. We’d love some grub, Neo.”

While Neo and Team Snakemouth set off to indulge in a light snack at Kut’s, Maki had introduced himself to Acolyte Aria, who graciously welcomed the Royal Blade to the settlement.

“And who might you two be?” Maki asked the two roaches.

A lanky roach wearing a blue necktie bowed courteously before Maki. “Real pleasure to meet you again, sir. The name’s Ron. We didn’t get a chance to talk back when the Wasp King came to the Dead Lands.” His voice was a pitch higher than most roaches, sounding almost nasal, even without a nose. Ron gestured to his friend next to him: a large roach with a red scarf and a cross-body bag. He was built like a tank. “This here is my good friend, Rick.”

Rick only raised his hand to greet Maki. Bug of few words, it seemed. Ron seemed to talk more than enough for the two of them anyway.

“So you’re one of the few who decided to rejoin society,” Maki mused. “I hope you’ve been adjusting well to life in Bugaria.”

“Oh, definitely!” Ron said, nodding a little too enthusiastically. “Big fan of the sun, I gotta say. And sleeping without a weapon next to my pillow.

“Yes, those are...great perks.”

“Pardon me,” Aria interjected. “I have important business with the Royal Blade. If you two would excuse us.”

“Ahh bup bup!” Ron waved his hands out in front of him. “At least look at the rest of our stock!” 

He began rummaging through Rick’s bag and produced several crystals of various sizes and colors. You could see the exhaustion on Aria’s face as Ron presented a small green crystal. “If you put these in your garden, it’ll enrich the soil and your crops will grow faster. Only 100 berries!”

“Our current fertilizers work fine, thank you.”

Nothing if not tenacious, Ron held up a medium-sized yellow crystal. “How about this electric crystal? This baby can power any machine for up to seven days! All the rage in the Bee Kingdom right now. Only 150 berries! You’re practically ripping me off at that price!”

“We run on clean energy here. Now, good day to you.”

Aria raised her voice, speaking sternly, as she bid them farewell. Ron shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He stuffed the crystals back into the bag before shooting a big, salesman-like smile at Maki. “Nice seeing you again, sir! Hope we meet again!”

“Goodbye,” Rick spoke for the first time, his voice a deep baritone. 

With that, the two roaches left the ceremonial stage. Aria let out a sigh of relief. “My apologies, Sir Maki,” she said. “They claimed to seek knowledge of our customs, so I humored them. I didn’t know it would turn into a sales pitch.”

“It’s alright,” Maki assured. “I’m glad to see the roaches are keeping themselves busy.” 

He ever expected any of them to go into sales, though. Those crystals they were selling piqued his curiosity. Were they from the Dead Lands, or engineered through roach tech passed down through the generations? Questions for another day, perhaps. 

“On to more important matters,” he said.

“Yes, the offerings. As I told the professor, they are currently ripening in the garden.”

Maki had been briefed about the offerings. They’re rare fruits that are homegrown in the gardens of Golden Settlement. Legends purport that the Goddess Venus sends Lifebuds down to the settlement to spit out these seeds, so that they may be grown and presented to her as tribute. These fruits take over a month to grow and are diligently watched over by the gardeners and bees. The offerings were being grown now in preparation for an upcoming festival.

“Is it possible to harvest them now so we may safeguard them?” Maki asked.

“No,” Aria responded bluntly. “Harvesting the offerings prematurely would be sacrilege. Goddess Venus requires them ripe.”

“Very well.” Maki wasn’t about to argue with a devoted acolyte about their traditions. Why did gods always have to be so fickle? 

The thieves must have known about these customs in advance. They could comfortably send their calling card knowing that the offerings couldn’t be moved. Still, their card encouraged security around the garden to be punched up. The only way this tactic made sense if their only goal truly was to frame Team Snakemouth.

“Troops from the Ant Kingdom should arrive shortly to watch over the garden,” Maki informed her. “Team Snakemouth and I will be on high alert as well.”

Aria bowed deep. “Your protection is greatly appreciated. Please send the Queen my regards.”

“Of course. We have everything under control.”

A scream and the sound of someone getting tackled to the ground was heard from Kut’s eatery. The two glanced over to find Kina pinning Kabbu to the floor, holding his arm behind his back. 

“WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE MY BROTHER’S SIDE, CRIMINAL SCUM?!” Kina shouted, loud enough to be heard from Defiant Root.

“Kina, please!” Kabbu begged. “This is all a misunderstand _iiiiiiiing!”_

Kabbu wailed as Kina painfully bent his arm back.

“K-Kina...be gentle!” Yin urged as Vi, Leif and Neo attempted to help their friend.

Maki ran a hand down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments!
> 
> You may have noticed I bumped up the chapter count from 3 to 5. The story has not expanded, but the chapters are coming out longer than anticipated, so I'm chopping them up.
> 
> Chapter 3 should be out before the weekend is over, Monday at the latest.


	3. Golden Heist, Pt. 2

Night fell upon the settlement. Ant soldiers were stationed in front of the garden, and all the gardeners and villagers were asked to vacate the premises. Their questions and concerns were summarily brushed off. The Golden Settlement was never a bustling town, but it was eerily quiet that night as everyone stayed in their homes, worried something terrible was happening. Maki, Yin and Team Snakemouth stood by the mill near the garden, watching the garden from the shadows.

“The suspense is murder,” Vi grumbled. “When are they gonna show themselves?”

“Very rude of them not to give us a time frame,” Leif said.

Kabbu looked around them. “Has Kina returned yet? Not knowing where she is gives me anxiety...”

“Kina...waiting for someone,” Yin told him.

“Who?”

“Enough chatter, _ ” _ Maki insisted. “We need to remain hidden until the thieves arrive.”

While the team continued their stakeout, Kina stood in the middle of the plaza, tapping her foot against the dirt with her arms folded. Her contact was terribly late for their meetup. Every passing minute felt like torture. Why did she have to get stuck with such a pointless errand? Maki just wanted as much distance from her as possible, that’s what it was. Stupid jerk. Just once she’d like to be treated as something other than a nuisance.

She turned to the path leading toward the garden, growing restless. Her brother had explained to her that Snakemouth were likely being framed and didn’t  _ actually _ turn coat. She wanted to believe that, but in the back of her mind she still worried about leaving her brother alone with them.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of laughter coming from the entrance to town. Delilah was there, yucking it up with some mosquito who was selling her Berry Juice out of a red wooden cart. Kina looked ready to blow a gasket as she overheard her contact having a casual conversation.

“Well,” Delilah said, her laughter winding down, “I’m glad you’re doin’ alright.”

“Absolutely! I told you I’d find the berries to make my business mobile,” the juice seller said, gesturing to her juice wagon. “I love this little town, but I’m ready to spread my wings across Bugaria. Maybe one day I can open up a shop in the big city.”

“Don’t let Doppel hear you say that,” Delilah said, swirling a straw in her cup of juice. “She still hopes you’ll take over the tavern now that the restrictions are lifting.”

The juice seller giggled. “A tempting offer, but I don’t think my brother likes it when I stop by. Although poking fun of his ‘cool guy’ act  _ can _ be fun.”

The two shared a laugh as Kina marched over and shouted, “Hey!”

The juice seller and Delilah stopped their laughter. Delilah offered Kina a lazy smile. “Ah, Kina! There you are.” A cup was offered to Kina. “Berry Juice?”

Kina just glared at Delilah, her right eye practically twitching. Delilah slowly retracted her drink before taking a slow, awkward sip from it. 

“I’ve been standing over there twenty minutes waiting while you drink juice!” Kina shouted.

“I was just catchin’ up with an old friend, yeah?” Delilah explained.

“I’m sorry if I stole her from you, ma’am,” the juice seller said. “How about a drink on me?”

What was it with these bugs and juice?!

Kina began dragging Delilah away from the juice seller, making their way to the ceremonial stage. The way she looked so unbothered, waving goodbye to her friend as she was dragged away, cheesed Kina off even more. 

“Did you do what I asked?” Kina said when they were alone.

“Yup,” Delilah said. “I interviewed everyone at the bar about Team Snakemouth.”

“And?”

“They weren’t lying about being there. Everyone who was working last night confirmed that they saw them there.”

Kina felt her nerves calming after hearing her report. Knowing that Snakemouth’s alibi was legitimate would take a load off her everyone’s shoulders. She would also have to apologize for smacking them around all day too...

“For ten minutes.”

“Huh?”

“Team Snakemouth was only at the bar for ten minutes,” Delilah said.

Kina blinked. “Excuse me?”

“That woman you just yanked me away from was working the bar last night. She told me Team Snakemouth ordered one drink each, then ten minutes later just up and left. Everyone in the bar said the same thing.”

Kina felt her nerves acting up again, all the trust she had for Snakemouth melting away as the implications sunk in.

Sounds like glass shattering resounded through the settlement in the direction of the garden. Kina felt her stomach drop. She broke out into a full sprint toward the garden, with Delilah following close behind. The scene they arrived at was like a bad dream come to life.

The ant guards that were stationed in front of the garden’s entrance had been barreled over, now writhing on the floor. Just beyond them, Maki was holding his ground, his greatsword raised. Shards of icicles sped toward him like throwing darts. He swung at the wave of icicles with his sword, shattering each one, before swinging in the other direction as another wave came directly after.

Leif was standing by the offerings on the other side of the garden, frigid magic coalescing in his hands. He appeared to be enjoying himself. A reprieve from the ice magic came as Kabbu charged straight at Maki. Holding his sword out in front of him, Maki fought Kabbu back like he was a mad bull, digging his feet into the dirt after being pushed back by the charge. They pushed back against each other until a Beemerang struck Maki directly in the back of his head. While he was disoriented, Kabbu seized the opening by scooping up Maki with his horn and catapulting him across the garden. 

Maki met the soil with a harsh thud. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to reach for his sword. As he grabbed the hilt, a stinging chill coursed through his hand as it was frozen solid, stuck to his sword.

Kina quickly took out her throwing darts, and Delilah responded in kind by taking out her bomb bazooka. They aimed at Kabbu and Leif.

“Hang on!”

The voice belonged to Vi, who Kina and Delilah had only now noticed was standing on top of Yin in the garden. She was face down in the dirt, not moving. Vi had separated her Beemerang into darts that were surging with electricity.

“One false move and Yin gets the shock treatment!” Vi threatened.

Kina could feel herself quaking with rage. Nonetheless, she and Delilah complied, lowering their weapons. “I should’ve hit you harder, you brat!” Kina shouted.

“Oh, believe me,” Kabbu said, his tone contemptuous, “we’ll pay you back for treating us like dirt.”

“I’ll put you six feet  _ under _ the dirt for hurting my brother!”

Delilah took a small step forward. “How could you do this?! This isn’t the Team Snakemouth I know!”

Kabbu spat. “The Team Snakemouth you knew risked everything for this kingdom. We lost so much, only to be treated like errand bugs every step of the way. I say good riddance to them!”

“We’re done with all the charity work!” Vi chimed in. “You don’t make the big berries by playing goody-two-shoes all day!”

Maki was on one knee, his hand still anchored by the ice. “No, this...doesn’t make sense,” he gasped. “You’d never do this…!”

Leif kneeled down and plucked the Moon Offering from its stem, the cold touch welcomed by his cold body. “Yet here we are, doing it. And getting away with it.”

Maki shook his head. “If this all was your doing, then why the calling card? Why get caught on camera?”

“It was funny,” Leif said.

“What…?”

“There are some perks to playing hero for so long. You could hurt someone in broad daylight and no one would believe -  _ could _ believe - you’d done it. We committed a crime directly in front of your faces, and watched you debate amongst yourself if it was real or not. You saw us do it, and you still let us walk armed to the teeth with items. We just beat you up and you  _ still _ can’t believe it. We didn’t even have to wait for your guard to go down. It already was.” 

Leif smiled boastfully at Maki.

“It was really funny to watch.”

Maki clenched his jaw. “You…!!”

He mustered all his strength into trying to break free from the ice. Leif was having fun watching him struggle so fruitlessly. Still, all good things needed to come to an end. He formed a chunk of ice in the air, getting ready to finish off Maki. 

“This is about to be even funnier,” he said.

Kina and Delilah panicked, realizing they would have to act fast or both Maki and Yin would be lost. 

“Leave...alone…” said a weak Yin.

Everyone turned to Yin, whose head was now raised. Vi could feel her body shuttering underneath her feet. Before she could react, Yin yelled louder:

“Leave Maki ALONE!”

Her voice caused the earth to tremor. All parties flinched as the soundwaves pierced their ears. Whatever magic caused this was startlingly powerful. Maki fought to maintain his senses as the soundwaves pounded through his body. He noticed that the ice was beginning to crack under the intensity. Once the ice was brittle enough, he successfully broke his arm free.

After the soundwaves died down, Maki was quick to act. Noticing that Kabbu was dazed, he closed the gap between them in the blink of an eye. With a mighty swing, Kabbu was sent flying into the cliff face, knocking him out cold.

Vi attempted to make good on her promise. Before she could jab Yin, however, one of Kina’s darts brushed past her face, narrowly missing her. Vi flew backward and fluttered to and fro, dodging an assault of darts. She attached her Beemerang back together, ready to throw it at Kina. However, in the brief moment she stopped moving, she was struck by an ice bomb from Delilah’s bazooka. Now a block of ice, Vi plunked onto the soil.

Leif was now solo, backed into a corner as four powerful explorers set their sights on him. He knew he’d be a goner if he went on the offensive. A bubble shield was manifested around him. Yin decided to work a little witchcraft of her own, trying to use dispelling magic to get rid of the bubble. She struggled fiercely, as Leif was clearly the more experienced magic user, but he still needed to concentrate to keep the bubble from falling to her latent abilities.

Maki joined in on the assault, attempting to cleave through Leif’s bubble shield. All the betrayal and rage Maki felt at that moment was channeled into each strike, writ large on his face. The two opposing forces were too much for Leif to handle at once. His shield eventually faded, and he took a knee. 

From the other side of the garden, Kina threw two paralyzing darts directly into Leif’s neck. His face contorted as his body went completely numb. He fell to the floor, the Moon Offering dropping with him.

For several moments, there was stillness. No one wanted to believe what just happened, or what they had just done. But it was all too painfully real.

“Maki, are you okay?” Kina called.

“I’ve taken worse hits than this, Kina,” Maki said. “I’ll be fine.”

The commotion gathered almost the entire village to the garden. Aria and Neo were leading the pack, and both were stunned over what they were seeing.

“What happened?” Neo cried out. “Did you catch the imposters?”

“Imposters?” Aria asked. “You mentioned nothing about ‘imposters’ to me. What is going on here?”

The crowd began speaking all at once as confusion took hold. Delilah was tending to the fallen guards, which left Kina alone to try and calm everyone down. Maki checked on Yin, who was staring at Vi in her ice prison.

“Yin, are you feeling alright?” he asked.

Yin nodded. That was a relief. 

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Even after knowing them for such a short time, it seemed Yin trusted them too. Maki could barely hide his own sadness. After all he and Snakemouth had been through, for it to come to this…

“Glowing…” Yin said to herself.

“What?”

Yin pointed to Vi. “Mouth...glowing.”

Maki attempted to look directly at where Yin was pointing. He had to squint his eyes and move in as close as he could, but he saw it: a faint blue glow coming from inside Vi’s mouth. He cocked his head, unsure what this meant. All he knew was that Yin was very interested in it.

“ _ QUIET!” _ Kina shouted, shutting the village up. “A robbery just took place here, but everything’s fine. We caught the perps.”

Aria looked past her. “Ma’am, I don’t see any perpetrators. And what has happened to Team Snakemouth? Are they okay?”

Kina was never one to mince words, so she came right out and said it:

“Team Snakemouth is responsible for the robbery, and will be placed under arrest.”


	4. The Truth is Out There

“You have embarrassed this kingdom, defiled our trust, and still you have the audacity to claim ignorance?” Queen Elizant’s voice was harsh in a chillingly nostalgic way.

Team Snakemouth stood before her, several ant soldiers at their back and their hands shackled. Their heads were a foggy mess. Kabbu’s body still ached all over, Leif’s neck still throbbed from the darts that had pierced it, and Vi let out the occasional sneeze as her body was still thawing from Delilah’s ice bomb. The previous morning was miserable enough, but waking up sore all over and in the custody of Team Maki was a whole ‘nother level of low. 

Worst of all, they couldn’t remember what happened last night. As they recalled, they had an uneventful stakeout by the mill. Their peers and bodies told a different story.

Kabbu and Leif didn’t know what to say for themselves. Vi, however, always had something to say. 

“We  _ are  _ ignorant!” She spoke with confidence, until she realized there was nothing confident about what she said. “...I mean, we don’t know what happened! I swear I don’t remember doing anything of the things Maki said. I’d never hurt Yin!”

Vi looked pleadingly at Yin, who was standing on the sidelines with Neo and the rest of her team. Yin seemed conflicted. Kina was ready to throw down if Vi even looked at Yin or her brother funny, while Neo and Maki were trying to avoid eye contact, afraid of the emotions that would spill out if they didn’t.

“I will not be made a fool of twice,” Elizant said sharply. “You have proven yourselves dangerous and uncooperative, and I have spent the last of my patience.” She held out her arm in commanding fashion. “I sentence you to serve time in Rubber Prison, effective immediately.”

“No! You can’t do this!” Vi cried. She turned to her teammates. “Guys, say something!”

“What left is there to say...?” Leif wondered. The room felt like it was closing in around them.

Kabbu hung his head, his eyes lifeless. “I accept,” he said. 

Vi gaped at him as Kabbu continued. 

“I’m not lying when I say I don’t remember hurting anyone. But if the entire village witnessed us do so, I cannot argue that claim. Something strange is happening to us, and I don’t know what. I want to find out what’s going on. But I…” Tears began to well up in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. If being imprisoned will prevent me from being a danger to others, then I will be taken quietly.”

Leif nodded intently, his friend’s thoughts perfectly mirroring his own. “We will not resist either. Do as you will.”

A profound silence overtook the throne room. No one in the room appeared happy about what had to be done, but everyone agreed it was necessary. Everyone except one.

“You two are  _ idiots!!” _ Vi screamed, her voice and composure cracking under the pressure. 

“Vi, please…” Kabbu pleaded.

“How are we gonna solve anything by locking ourselves up?! You can’t just give up!”

“I’m not giving up!” Kabbu spoke with more flare this time. “The truth will make itself known. I know it will!”

“I’ve tolerated enough of this,” Elizant said. “Take them away.”

The guards took the members of Snakemouth by the arm to escort them to the pier. Kabbu and Leif did not resist. When two guards began to approach Vi, she backed up, her body shaking from more than just the cold.

“No, I...I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

Her wings fluttered as fast as they could as she flew above the guards, bolting past them. Elizant ordered the two guards to chase after her immediately (while also reprimanding them for not placing a ball and chain on an imprisoned bee). Kabbu and Leif instinctively tried to chase after their friend as well, but they were pulled back by the remaining guards and quickly taken away before they could try any tricks of their own. Their cries to their friend went unanswered.

Elizant, Team Maki and Neo were the only ones left in the throne room. Lying back on her throne, the Queen stared at nothing in particular, her posture slumped. When Maki moved in front of her to speak, she made no effort to acknowledge him.

Maki spoke, “With Vi having escaped and the Core’s power source still MIA, it seems this mission has not come to a close,” he said. “Shall I resume my work?”

“I’ll trust you with the rest,” Elizant said, her voice detached.“Do what must be done. Now, leave me be.”

Maki bowed respectfully in her presence before he made for the exit, the rest following behind. Neo stole a quick glance back at Elizant, noticing her shift her focus to the stained glass windows of her mother and other notable Bugarian rulers. He couldn’t see her expression behind her silver mask, but he could guess.

Once everyone left the throne room, Neo abruptly stopped. Team Maki continued moving forward, toward their next mission, but Neo wasn’t ready to let them leave.

“Listen,” he said. Team Maki stopped and turned to him. “I know what we all saw last night, but...I have to be honest. I still don’t think Team Snakemouth is responsible.”

“Of course they aren’t,” Maki spoke plainly. Neo blinked in surprise. Even Kina didn’t expect him to say that. “We’re off to prove that now.”

“Are you kidding?” Kina protested. “They nearly killed you last night! How can you still defend them?”

“Last night, Yin and I noticed something strange. There was a peculiar blue light coming from inside Vi’s mouth.”

“So? Maybe she just swallowed some weird rock. That girl is weird.”

“Hold on…” Neo said, the gears turning in his head. “Yesterday, when we were getting something to eat, all three of them mentioned their stomachs felt strange. Do you think...it’s related to the blue glow?”

“Magic,” Yin suddenly spoke. “The glow...w-was magic. I-I know so.”

Neo’s eyes widened. “Are you saying that Team Snakemouth might be under some kind of spell?!”

Maki put his hand to his lips, and Neo puckered his. They scanned the area to make sure none of the guards were suddenly looking their way. All was clear.

“It’s a working theory,” Maki explained. “One I’m not ready to share with everyone. We’ll need to find evidence to support it, and more importantly, find out who’s behind it.”

“Where are we gonna find time to do that?” Kina asked. “ _ You _ told the Queen we have to find Vi and the power core.”

“All I asked was if I could continue my mission, and the Queen told me to do what I must. And what I must do is find justice for Team Snakemouth. I heard it in her voice...she still believes in them too.” 

Elizant had to be strict. When your most trusted explorers commit a crime right in front of everyone’s eyes, that cannot go unpunished. Her hands were tied. She can put on a convincing show of force when she’s required to, but Maki knew her true nature better than most. 

“Any sane bug can see this case is not what it seems,” he said.

Kina cursed under her breath. Life would be so much simpler if she could look the other way on this case, but her conscience forbade her. “Alright,  _ fine _ , you’re right. What do we do?”

“We have to investigate the crime scenes before the trail goes cold. One of us needs to go to the Bee Kingdom…”

“Let me!” Neo said, stepping up. “I want to do whatever I can to help.”

Maki nodded. “If you insist. Then the rest of us will return to the Golden Settlement.”

“Wait.”

Their eyes were on Kina now. She exhaled deep, realizing she was about to make the conscious choice of abandoning her brother.

“...I think it’s better I go to the bar instead. Delilah told me something I want to look into.”

Maki smiled at Kina, seemingly proud of her. She blushed slightly. 

“Perfect,” he said. “Let’s meet back at the underground tunnels tonight.”

  
  
  


Ant soldiers were still posted outside of the gardens in the Golden Settlement. New soldiers, as the old ones were still recovering from being blown away by Kabbu, who charged headfirst into them to breach the garden. All the gardeners, meanwhile, appeared to be tending to their damaged and trampled crops. 

There were several onlookers at the scene. No matter how many times the ant soldiers shooed them away, more bugs would eventually come to sneak a peek at the crime scene. Maki overheard them all talking about the same thing: Team Snakemouth. The entire village witnessed their treason, and news spread fast. Snakemouth had only just recently started becoming famous around Bugaria. Just in time for their public fall from grace. Maki couldn’t help but feel sorry for them, even after they tossed him around like a ragdoll.

Aria was by the garden, watching the gardeners work. She didn’t seem upset, in spite of losing the Moon Offering. Maki noticed she was standing next to a familiar face: Ron the roach from yesterday. He was also watching the gardeners, but with more keen interest. Maki and Yin approached them both.

“Good morning, Acolyte Aria,” Maki said, being especially respectful in his tone.

“Good day, Sir Maki,” Aria said. 

Yin stayed silent, as she usually was around strangers. She only meekly waved.

Ron whipped his head back after hearing Maki and beamed straight at him. “Hey there, Sir Maki! Remember me?”

“I do indeed, Ron,” Maki confirmed. As curious as he was about why Ron had returned, his business was with Aria. “Could you excuse us for a moment?”

Ron frowned. It sucked being treated like a third wheel, but he knew he was five totems below Maki and Aria on the hierarchical totem pole. He shrugged and threw his hands behind his head before walking off, giving the two some space.

“How is the garden?” Maki asked.

“Damaged,” Aria sighed. Not the type of woman to sugarcoat things, it seemed. She reminded Maki of his sister in many ways, but with far more patience. “To be frank, I did not expect you or the guards to return now that the thieves have been captured.”

“The safety of the Golden Settlement is very important to us,” he assured her. He bowed slightly. “Please, forgive us for our secrecy regarding the suspects. It is because of our carelessness that the Moon Offering was tampered with. If there is any way the Ant Kingdom can offer recompense…”

“What happened was regrettable, but I cannot fault your actions. To think that Team Snakemouth could…” 

Melancholy seized Aria for a brief moment before she slipped back into her persona. 

“What’s done is done. Now that the Moon Offering has been prematurely plucked, another must be grown from the seeds of the original. We are short on time, so we will have to use more...unorthodox methods.”

She gestured for them to look at one of the gardeners. They were planting peculiar-looking seeds into the soil. They were not planting alone, however. Rick was standing next to them. Once the seeds were planted, Rick took a small green crystal from his bag and nestled it in with the seeds. Maki recognized the crystal immediately.

“The crop-growing crystal the roaches were selling…” he thought aloud.

Ron, who was definitely eavesdropping waiting for his chance to rejoin the conversation, put his arm around both Maki and Yin. They both jumped slightly, while Ron eyed the seeds.

“You guys ready to see some magic?” Ron smiled.

Maki had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. There was no way those crystals weren’t total snake oil; Aria had to realize that.

The gardeners patted down a layer of soil over the seeds and crystal. Before they could even water the seeds, a sprout miraculously grew out of the soil. No one in attendance could believe their eyes. It was as if the crystal worked twice as fast to upstage the nonbelievers.

Maki could practically feel Yin shuttering. She had been doing so ever since Rick took out that crystal.

“See?” Ron said, moving over to Aria. “I told you they work like a charm! Your god fruit should be grown within the month!”

“That’s a relief,” Aria said. Nothing about her tone signified she was relieved. “I did not want to use these strange crystals, but desperate times.”

“Crazy times, more like.” Ron shook his head. “To think, the guys that stomped the Wasp King turned coat and attacked the garden.”

“At least you’re making a tidy profit off of the whole ordeal,” Maki said.

Ron held up his hands, still maintaining that bright salesman smile that Maki never saw him without. “Not a crime to do business, is it?”

“Certainly not.”

Maki and Ron stood there, eyes locked, for several moments, tension gradually building with each passing second.

“SIR MAKI!”

The booming voice came from a soldier standing by the mill, around the same spot Maki and Yin were hiding at yesterday. He signaled for Maki to come to him, likely to discuss private matters. As much as he wanted to continue their conversation, Maki excused himself from Aria and Ron. The two decided to join Rick in the garden, and Maki overheard something about discussing their “payment plan”. Just how expensive were those crystals? Concern for Aria crept in as he and Yin approached the soldier, who was carrying a familiar-looking satchel.

“Something to report?” Maki asked.

“Sir!” The soldier saluted Maki before holding out the satchel in front of him. “This was found next to the mill. It’s filled with honey and other provisions.”

Vi’s secret stash. There was nothing else it could be. Maki remembered partaking in her honey stash when they set up camp just outside of the Wasp Kingdom. That seemed like such a long time ago now.

As Maki recalled, Vi was the first one to attack them behind the mill last night. She managed to knock out Yin with a stealthy shock from her Beemerang darts. Maki was too surprised to react right away, but when Vi tried to leap on him, he struck back with his sword. Her satchel of items must’ve fallen off in the ensuing fight, well before it made its way to the garden.

“Good find. May I?”

Maki took the bag from the soldier and began investigating the contents. Most of it was just honey droplets, crunchy leaves and blue mushrooms. Yin looked at these items hungrily. He decided to give some of the food for Yin to snack on. Vi wouldn’t mind, he was sure. She did owe Yin for last night, after all.

Maki was ready to give the satchel back to the soldier for safekeeping until he noticed something small caught at the bottom of the bag. 

It was another calling card.

  
  
  


“I can’t tell you anything I haven’t told Delilah,” Doppel said, washing juice glasses with a dish rag. 

Kina groaned loudly for the third time since entering the bar. The patrons trying to enjoy their afternoon juice were becoming disgruntled. Reed had half a mind to throw her out for being such a nuisance. The smarter half of his mind recognized that she’d probably call her brother for back-up if she got kicked out. They’d  _ really _ have problems then.

“I need  _ something _ here, Doppel!” Kina whined.

“Then you’re better off asking someone who was  _ there _ that night. Try asking Bea.”

“Nuh-uh, don’t get me involved!” Bea shouted as she collected empty juice glasses from a table in the back.

“You served them, didn’t you?” Kina asked. “You should know something!”

“I didn’t serve them.”

“Well then who did?”

“Shades’s sister…” Bea’s voice trailed as the name she was looking for wouldn’t reach her tongue. “Hey, Shades!”

Shades sucked his teeth. He had been keeping his head down since Kina entered the bar, hoping not to get involved.

After Kina stared him down for a while, he finally broke silence. “Her name’s Judie. You know the mosquito selling Berry Juice over at the Golden Settlement? That’s her.”

Kina’s eyes lit up. Delilah had mentioned that Judie was working at the bar last night.

“Right, Judie,” Bea nodded. “She worked that night to earn some extra berries. Normally I serve the drinks, but when Judie worked the bar, she insisted on serving it herself. I wasn’t about to stop her. It’s not every night I get to take it easy.”

“So...Judie served Team Snakemouth herself?” Kina asked.

“Yup.”

Kina went through the events of that night in her mind, using what information she had. According to Maki, Snakemouth said that they went to the club for drinks after their work was finished. Apparently, Judie was not only working the bar that night but was acting as a server as well, despite Bea being on duty. Judie served the drinks to Snakemouth personally. Snakemouth reported that they spent the night drinking, some of them blacking out. According to the tavern staff, though, they left about ten minutes after having their first drink. After that, they invaded the Bee Kingdom and stole the power core from the Honey Factory.

There still wasn’t a lot to go on, but it was clear that Judie was the last bug to see Snakemouth acting normally. There was also the question of why Judie refused Bea’s help. 

“Thanks, you two,” Kina said. “I’m gonna go talk to Judie.”

“If you’re going to look in the Golden Settlement, she’s not there,” Doppel told her. “I asked to cover for me again tonight, but she couldn’t. She’s setting up shop at the Termite Capitol.”

That’s right, Kina thought. Judie told Delilah that her business was going mobile. But the Termite Capitol? That was a pretty adventurous place to set up shop. Judie was proving herself more interesting by the minute.

“Thanks, Doppel.” With that, Kina made for the exit and sprang back up to the surface.

Shades tensed up. “Dang it...Why’d I open my stupid mouth?

  
  
  


Neo could count on both nubs the amount of times he had visited the Hive. He recalled the plaza being so lively, with bees crowded around the honey fountains and fluffy bees selling various accessories. Since the factory core was stolen, though, the plaza was filled almost exclusively with bee guards. The honey fountains were turned off to conserve honey and none of the shops were open. The only citizen who was still hanging around the plaza was Artia, whose creative juices were flowing from seeing the Hive in such a depressing state.

Neo and Hawk were on their way to Professor Honeycomb’s lab. The lab was empty, as she and Doctor H.B were working on another replacement power core for the factory in the latter’s workplace. Neo wished to see the factory himself, but it was currently on lockdown. Only authorized personnel were allowed anywhere near the core, so performing a private investigation was off the table. That just left him with the evidence they already found, which was stored in Honeycomb’s lab.

“Have the bees discovered anything new?” Neo asked as they walked into the lab.

“Nothing at all,” Hawk said. “But it’s not like they’re actively looking. Everyone’s focused on keeping the factory from shutting down completely. We’ve completely run out of reserve power, and we’ve had to rely on outside sources while we wait for a new power source.”

“Outside sources?”

“We’ve been using ‘electricity crystals’ the professor bought a few days ago from foreign sellers. They needed them to power their experiments, but as luck would have it we needed them to keep our entire civilization from collapsing.”

Neo couldn’t say his interest wasn’t peaked. How large were these crystals, and how was their energy output more potent than other crystals? His inquisitive mind began to race until he heard the tumbling of a locker opening on the other side of the lab, reminding him why he came here in the first place.

“Here’s the evidence,” Hawk said, standing next to the locker. “Make it quick. I’m technically not even allowed to show you this.”

Neo was grateful that Hawk was willing to put his reputation on the line for Snakemouth too.

He approached the locker. It had three shelves, labeled from “A” to “C”. Neo had seen the tablet and calling card before Elizant sent him to the Golden Settlement, but he never saw “A” before.

“Why is this first shelf empty and wet?” he asked.

“PLEASE don’t ask,” Hawk sighed.

With “A” off the table, Neo decided to review the tablet footage once more. He paused, rewound and zoomed in on the footage multiple times, but to no avail. There was nothing new he could glean, and watching Team Snakemouth act so vile only depressed Neo.

He grabbed the calling card while Hawk nervously watched the exit, concerned with how long this was taking. Neo brought the calling card close to his face, examining every square inch, until…

“What’s this logo on the corner?” he asked.

Hawk looked over Neo’s shoulder, looking at where he was pointing. In the bottom right corner of the calling card was a small logo of a winking bee wearing a beret. She looked familiar.

“An artist bee...?”

The two quickly made their way to the art studio, where they found Vi’s sister, Jaune. She was hard at work on a new painting for Queen Bianca. This was Neo’s first time meeting her, and he immediately recognized her as the bee from the logo. When they presented the calling card to her, she shot a quick glance at it before returning to her painting.

“Don’t recognize it,” she said curtly.

Neo looked at the painting of Queen Bianca. He pointed at the bottom corner. “What’s that?”

The same logo that was on the calling card was on the painting. Jaune quickly smudged it out with some paint.

“Scribbles. Go away.”

“Jaune, the jig is up,” Hawk spoke. “Tell us what you’ve done.”

Jaune glared at him, her hands on her hips. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, first of all. Second, I’m busy. So kindly exit stage---”

_ Achoo! _

A white sheet covering what appeared to be a statue rustled slightly after something underneath it suddenly sneezed. Neo and Hawk jumped back in surprise, while Jaune looked like she just got caught sneaking dessert before dinner.

“What was that?” Neo said.

“My statues sneeze!” Jaune responded instantly. “You wouldn’t understand my vision!”

She couldn’t stop Hawk from pulling off the white sheet. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Vi was standing on a pedestal, leaning forward with her back leg sticking out, pretending to be a statue. There was an uncomfortably long silence as Hawk and Neo took in the sheer ridiculousness of what they were seeing.

“A-Ah!” Jaune said, standing in front of Vi. “I was hoping to keep this a surprise! I was making a statue for my dear sister for her birthday. P-Please don’t tell her, okay?”

Hawk looked past her. “You put your sister in handcuffs?”

Jaune gulped. She was completely out of stupid excuses. Vi’s antennae twitched, and soon she gave up the ghost completely.

“I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go, okay?!” she shouted.

“Vi!” Neo exclaimed. “It is you!”

Jaune held out her arms, moving closer to Vi to shield her. “Please, forget you ever saw this! Violet did nothing wrong! This…” Jaune became choked up. “This is all my fault!”

“Everyone, calm down!” Hawk insisted. He stood by the exit, trying to block anyone like Artia from seeing them. “Jaune, explain.”

“Promise me you won’t take her away!”

“We promise. Now, please.”

Jaune took a second to regain her composure. Once she calmed down, she explained that Vi snuck into her studio hours ago. This was just as news of Team Snakemouth’s betrayal was starting to become public. Vi was in hysterics, explaining to Jaune everything that had happened the past few days, how scared she was and how she and her friends were in trouble.

“Of course, I believe her,” Jaune said. “Vi was always a troublemaker, but she’d never do  _ this _ . Besides, I’m to blame for this, too. I...might be an unwitting accomplice.”

“You’re talking about the calling card,” Hawk surmised.

“Uh-huh. Last week, Vi came to me asking for a commission. She wanted ‘business cards’ for her team. It didn’t seem like a weird request at the time. I was happy to help, so I designed a whole stack for her. I finished a few days ago and Vi came to pick them up, but…”

“But I don’t remember  _ any _ of that!” Vi said, hopping off the pedestal. Instead of her righteous anger from earlier that day, she looked genuinely perturbed. “I don’t know what’s happening. I feel like I can’t trust my own head anymore!”

Neo attempted to calm Vi down, ensuring her that they believed her. He decided that it was safe to tell everyone in the room what Yin and Maki discovered, from the blue glow in Vi’s stomach to Yin’s hypothesis. Vi seemed disgusted as she held her stomach.

“I do remember my stomach feeling gross about a week ago…It’s actually been getting worse the past few days.”

“Did you meet anyone unusual around that time?” Neo wondered.

Vi mulled over this. “Most bugs I meet are unusual. I can’t think of anyone who could do this.” A thought occurred. “...Hey, if there’s some weird spell in my stomach, can’t I just, y’know...pass it?”

Hawk shook his head. “If that were the case, your body would’ve done so days ago. This theory  _ is _ pretty intriguing...perhaps we could cut you open and investigate---”

“No way!” Vi said. She buzzed behind her sister and used her as a shield. “I’m not putting my life in the hands of you quacks!”

Jaune put her hands on her sister’s shoulders, looking her directly in the eye. “Violet, you have to trust them,” she spoke gently.

Vi grimaced. “I dunno…”

“You’ve taken on scarier things than scalpels. If they find something controlling you from the inside, this whole nightmare can end. Please, if not for yourself, then for your friends.”

Vi thought of Kabbu and Leif bound for Rubber Prison, rooming with all the terrible prisoners they saw on their first trip there. She huffed. “Fine. I’ll do it…”

Jaune pulled her sister in for a hug. Hawk allowed them to have their moment before explaining that they had to find a way to sneak Vi into Doctor H.B’s lab. Jaune took out an old beret and gave it to Vi, who used it to hide her face. Hawk, Jaune and Neo crowded around her as they made their way to the lab, where they explained the situation.

  
  
  


Team Maki had more to report to one another than they expected. They moved to the backroom of the ant tunnels, which was largely empty now that the project was more-or-less complete, to discuss their findings.

Everyone was relieved that Vi was okay. According to the bee professors, they would begin surgery on Vi as soon as their work on the new power core was complete, which they projected would be done by day’s end. If they do find something in Vi’s stomach, it could potentially blow the whole case wide up.

In the meantime, they had two other leads: Judie and one of Jaune’s calling cards. The one Maki found had the same handwriting as the one from the Bee Kingdom. It read:

_ Team Snakemouth will be crowned kings and queens at the Termite Capitol. _

“Seems ‘Team Snakemouth’ had another heist planned,” Maki said.

“‘Crowned kings and queens’?” Kina repeated. “What’s that mean?”

“Perhaps they meant it literally. Maybe...they were going to rob the crowns of King Hector and Queen Layra?”

“If Team Snakemouth is...preoccupied,” Neo said, “Does that mean we prevented the heist?”

“With the real culprit at large, not likely,” Maki told him.

All roads lead to Termite Capitol. Team Maki began their trek there, hoping to resolve this case once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion is next. In case it's not posted before Thanksgiving: enjoy the holiday and stay safe!
> 
> Also, to whoever posted the names for all the NPCs in the Bug Fables discord: your timing is perfect and you're my hero.


	5. Crystal Clear

The air grew thinner under the protective veil of the Termite Capitol’s dome. Neon lights and high-tech computers lit like beacons through the smoke that bellowed out of every establishment. Kina had hoped the fabled Termite Kingdom would look less miserable. Somehow, none of the residents seemed bothered or depressed living in all the smog. Maybe it was an acquired taste.

Since the Ant and Termite Kingdoms reconciled their bad blood, the termites have been more accepting of tourists. Although, as the Forsaken Lands were still the only on-foot route between the two kingdoms, nobody was exactly rushing to visit. Water was the best means of travel, but boat fares still weren’t cheap. Team Maki opted out of traveling through either, instead arriving via the underground ant tunnels. 

Kina was lagging behind a bit as she, Maki, Yin and Neo arrived at the computer terminal in the plaza.

“I already hate it here,” she said, looking greener.

“Then let’s not waste time,” Maki said. He turned to the gates beyond the terminal, where royal banisters colored royal blue decorated the walls. “That must be the palace. We should inform the King and Queen of the potential threat.”

“What about Judie? I don’t wanna sit through an audience with the termites only to realize we missed her.”

Maki could hear the impatience in his sister’s tone. “Fine, we’ll go and look for her now then. Neo, can we trust you to relay the message in the meantime? We shouldn’t be long.”

Neo already had some misgivings. “I can, but...” 

He looked to the palace with apprehension. It was going to be awkward strolling in there alone, warning about a possible threat while feeding the termites half-truths. They had to avoid letting on about Team Snakemouth’s involvement. He couldn’t imply that the “criminals” were already dealt with.

“Shouldn’t we have brought some guards with us?” he wondered aloud.

“I’m sure the termites are more than capable of protecting their own kingdom,” Maki told him.

Their investigation was mostly off-the-books at this stage. Bringing a cavalry with them to investigate this third heist would only tip off the culprit. Still, he could understand why Neo was acting apprehensive.

“Perhaps Yin could go with you,” Maki stated.

Everyone was visibly surprised at the suggestion, most of all Yin. She had never been far from either Maki or Kina since her maturity. Telling her to go with Neo to meet royalty she’d never met before was certainly asking a lot. She looked at Maki with frightened eyes.

Maki spoke gently to her. “You don’t have to speak to anyone. Just stand there like you belong and let Neo take care of the rest.” 

Yin began fidgeting as she considered what to do. She jumped slightly as Maki gently placed his hand on her head.

“You’re very capable, Yin. You’ve always helped me. Now show that kindness to others.”

Yin ceased vibrating, letting Maki’s words sink in. After a few moments, she walked over to Neo and said, “L-Let’s go…”

Neo smiled brightly. “Thank you, Yin,” he said. 

The two made their way to the palace, Yin waving goodbye to Maki and Kina. Maki felt pride blossoming in his thorax. Perhaps a little empty nest syndrome bubbling up too. He needed Yin to grow into an independent moth, but after watching her for so long, letting her go felt a little bittersweet...

“Earth to Maki?” Kina said as Maki stared off into the distance. “Let’s get a move on!”

“R-Right…”

Their search for Judie began. Finding her took longer than anticipated. The Termite Capitol and the structure that encased it wasn’t the largest, but the termites made the most of their real estate. The place was a mechanical jungle, and the dismal lighting didn’t help their search any. 

Maki began inquiring with the locals about a female mosquito with a cart. The owner of DineMite ruffled after hearing their description. He mentioned shooing away Judie after she had the gall to sell outside his establishment without permission. A lot of shop owners shared similar stories. After getting used to selling juice in a tiny settlement, it seemed Judie was ill-prepared to take on the big city. She was likely chased out of town, which didn’t bode well for our heroes.

The duo made their way to the pier, hoping that one of the termites saw a mosquito board a boat back to the Ant Kingdom, when someone called to them. Situated in the corner of the pier were Judie and Delilah. Judie was behind her cart, parked deliberately out of the eyes of the public. 

“What a coincidence seeing you two here!” Judie beamed as they approached. 

“Actually, we’ve been looking for you,” Maki informed her. 

Delilah nudged an elbow into Judie. “Seems like you’ll make a sale today after all.”

“That’d help a ton,” Judie said with a meek laugh. “I really wasn’t prepared for selling outside of the settlement. Let me fix you a drink!”

Judie disappeared behind her cart as she prepared two cups of Berry Juice. Maki noted how strangely casual her demeanor was after what they all witnessed yesterday. Surely she must’ve known they weren’t in the Termite Capitol looking to have a cup of juice. That went double for Delilah. What was she hanging around Judie for? Was she really washing her hands of the whole situation?

“We actually just wanted to ask you a few questions,” Maki stressed.

“Oh? I’m listening.” Judie presented two cups of Berry Juice to him and Kina. 

Kina eyed the Berry Juice on the cart before pushing the cup offered to her away. 

“You took over for the bar below Ant City a few days ago, right?” she asked.

“That’s right.”

“Did you see or hear anything crazy from Team Snakemouth?” 

Judie shook her head. “They were as quiet as pillbugs the whole time. If they were planning a major heist at the time, I wouldn’t have known. I’ve already told Delilah the whole story.”

“Did you tell her that you served them personally that night?”

Kina had hoped that statement would get a reaction out of Delilah, but she just stood there, smiling that lazy smile of hers. Did she already know? She had to have known that was an important detail to omit. Kina was starting to wonder about her, too.

Judie didn’t seem fazed by the question either. “I did, actually.”

“Why? Wasn’t that Bea’s job?” 

“I’m all about being hands-on with my customers. It’s how you build good relations!” 

“ _ Or _ how you make sure the drinks you poured make it to the right customers without tampering.”

Judie gaped at the blunt accusation. After a moment of silence, she just laughed.

“ _ Now _ I see what this is. Kina, you’re hilarious. If you’re gonna claim I did something to Team Snakemouth’s drinks, can you show me any proof?”

Kina kept a stern face, but the confidence in her stance clearly wavered. “Not yet…”

“That’s because there is none. All I wanted to do was personally hand Team Snakemouth my own special blend of Berry Juice. I need more customers, after all.”

“What do you need regulars for? You’re selling by cart now,” Kina grumbled. 

When she said that aloud, a lightbulb lit up in her head. 

“How  _ did _ you afford this cart, by the way? Weren’t you just working the bar as a side gig for extra berries?”

“I did that because I blew my savings on the cart. Gotta spend berries to make berries, as they say. Problem is, I’m mostly broke now.”

Judie rubbed the back of her head, but Maki wasn’t buying the meek gestures anymore.

“Judie, I don’t think you’re totally financially inept,” he said.

Judie’s smile faltered. “What does that mean?”

“I’m saying that a smart entrepreneur like yourself would never splurge on a cart for her business then head to an industrial city and try to set up a vendor without a permit.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not very smart. That’s why I’m hiding my cart over here for a spell.”

“Or is it that you can’t just leave? You needed to be here. For the same reason we need to be here.”

A tense silence washed over them. Judie’s pitch black eyes made it easy for her to maintain her poker face, but her lack of a response said everything.

“Judie, may I investigate your cart for a moment?” Maki asked.

“Why?” Judie said.

“I’d like to make sure the only ingredients in your Berry Juice are berries and juice.”

“Why not just have some and find out?”

Judie slid the two cups of Berry Juice forward. Team Maki just glowered at her. She glowered back.

“You don’t have a search warrant,” Judie said, her tone growing hostile.

“No, but you don’t have permission to park your cart here. I think we can forgo the law just this once.”

Maki approached the cart, and Judie didn’t move an inch to stop him. She didn’t look worried at all. In fact, she just seemed annoyed, like he was only minorly inconveniencing her in some way.

“Thing is, Maki,” she began, “you think you’ve cornered me. But all you’ve done is inconvenience the two of us.”

Maki paused. “Two of…?”

Judie ducked behind her cart as the sound of Delilah perching her bazooka on her shoulder caught Team Maki’s attention. Maki was suddenly shot right in the thorax with a round white smoke bomb. He was knocked onto the floor as smoke filled the air, cutting off his and Kina’s vision and inundating their senses. As the smoke entered her body, Kina grew wobbly, the world around her beginning to spin. She took a knee as her consciousness faded. Her brother had already passed out.

Before she passed out, she saw Judie approach them, wearing a gas mask.

“Why didn’t you just drink the juice?”

  
  
  


King Hector leapt onto his feet upon hearing Neo give news of the possible heist. Queen Layra couldn’t sit up on her own, but she would have reacted similarly if she could.

“Who would dare attempt such a thing?!” Hector yelled from atop his tiny throne.

“We’re not sure,” Neo said. Technically that wasn’t a lie now that Team Snakemouth was incapacitated in one form or another. 

Layra steepled her hands together, humming to herself. “We’ll have to inform the guards of the potential threat.”

“Nobody’s getting within twenty feet of this crown!” Hector said, holding on to said crown.

Neo was relieved that Hector and Layra had no trouble believing him. As terrible as withholding information was, especially considering how that tactic harmed the Golden Settlement last time, he still wanted to protect Snakemouth. Considering they were incapacitated, he couldn’t - knock on wood - see this blowing up in his face a second time.

It was nice that the termites had faith in them after years of hostility, at least. 

“Honey,” Layra said, turning to her husband, “do you think it could be those salesbugs…?”

Hector rubbed his chin. “They  _ were _ quite a peculiar pair.”

“A peculiar pair?” Neo parroted. Yin seemed to perk up at the mention of “salesbugs”.

“Before you arrived, two roaches came to us for an audience. They offered to sell us some manner of fancy jewelry to replace our ‘tired old crowns’.” Hector spat after reciting those words. “The sheer gall! Our crowns are precious heirlooms passed down by our forefathers! To think of them as replaceable is an insult to our heritage!”

“We respectfully declined their offer,” Layra explained. “We thought little of them at first, but now that we know someone is after our crowns, their timing is...suspect.”

“Did they say where they were going?” Neo asked.

“Unfortunately, no. They could be anywhere in this city, or perhaps they’re already outside of it.”

The room grew silent for a moment. Yin was content with standing behind Neo the entire time, but now she looked ready to burst if she didn’t speak her mind. 

She was also scared silly of making a fool of herself in front of the King and Queen. But Maki said she was capable. She trusted his words.

She spoke softly. “W-Was one, was one of…”

“Speak up, dear,” Layra projected. “I can hardly hear you.”

Yin flinched. She looked to Neo, who was looking at her like a kind, patient teacher giving her time to prepare her answer. After inhaling deep, she said:

“Was one of them a big roach with a bag?”

Layra’s face lit up. “Yes, actually! You’re acquainted?”

Yin turned to Neo, looking fired up. “Neo! I can fin-find them!”

“Okay!” Neo did his best to match her energy. “Lead the way!”

The two ran out of the throne room, leaving a bewildered Hector and Layra calling out for them.

  
  
  


Maki’s head was swimming as he awoke, blearily taking in his surroundings. He was in a rather barren room, the only decoration a dusty silk rug on the floor. The walls were made from faded wood and there wasn’t a single window, just a gray door in the front of the room. He was sitting in a wooden chair, his hands bound to it. 

Kina was in the same predicament next to him, struggling to break free from her bindings or even move the chair. The chairs appeared to be embedded into the floor. By the time Maki was lucid enough to attempt to escape himself, the door in front of them opened.

Judie stepped in. She stepped aside, allowing Ron and Rick to enter. Rick stood in the back by the door, arms folded. Ron still had that smarmy little salesman smile of his as he approached Maki and Kina. 

Ron looked almost hurt that Maki offered him nothing but a glare. “Try and act a _ lil’  _ surprised, friend.”

“After you just so happened to be connected to every crime scene?” Maki fired back. “You weren’t exactly subtle.”

“But ya couldn’t find a shred of evidence against us.  _ Tsk, tsk. _ ” He gestured to Judie standing in the corner. “You thought Judie would solve the whole puzzle for ya, am I right? Too bad you didn’t know she worked for us. And it sure helped we already knew you were coming.”

Maki lowered his head, his jaw clenched as he caught onto what he was talking about. “The calling card…”

“We saw ya playing with that bag. You thought you were getting sooooo close, but we were two steps ahead of ya.”

“Okay, slow down,” Kina said. “Who the heck are these guys? What’s going on?”

Maki didn’t take his eyes off Ron. “Remember the salesbugs I mentioned before we arrived? That’s these two. They’ve been selling these strange crystals all over Bugaria. Interestingly enough, they always seemed to make sales right before or right after one of Team Snakemouth’s heists. Electricity crystals sold just before the Honey Factory shut down. Crop enhancing crystals sold just after the Moon Offering was plucked. And I’d bet good berries that you were planning on pawning off new crowns to King Hector and Queen Layra. Am I wrong?”

“Correct,” Rick said from the back. “We--”

Ron quickly called for Rick to shush, doing a ‘zip it’ gesture over his mouth. Rick quietly complied, posing as the muscle once more.

“We,” Ron said, continuing Rick’s sentence for him, “already spoke to them, actually. They didn’t take our offer, but oh, don’t you worry. They’ll warm up to it.”

Kina narrowed her eyes. “All of this was about...selling crystals? I’m so lost...”

Ron laughed. “Why don’t I start from the beginning?”

He clapped his hands. Suddenly, Delilah came bolting into the room with a chair for him to sit on. Ron sat in the chair backwards, his legs hanging from the back, while Delilah stood by Judie in the corner, attent like a loyal guard. Maki and Kina went slackjaw over what they were seeing. Ron seemed to take a little pleasure from seeing them so stunned. It felt like he was in control of their entire world, and that feeling was intoxicating.

Ron began.

“Picture, if you will, Rick and I living our entire lives in the dark. Every day was the same ol’ routine: fight back monsters and protect a sapling we didn’t even know withered long before we were born. We lived in hell, but even damned souls trapped in hell need to do something to pass the time. Some roaches played with scorpions, some tinkered with constructs, but Rick and I spent our time studying. We studied ancient techniques our Roach ancestors wrote about in books. 

“One of my favorite books involved the alchemic configuration of crystals. While I was cooped up in the Giant’s Lair, I cooked up a lot of the crystals you’ve seen us sell. Of course, we didn’t have much use for them in that dump. I dreamed that one day my work could make an impact, but back then I thought it was only a dream. We would spend the rest of our days guarding the sapling. Or so we thought, until the Wasp King arrived. I don’t think I need to recap that little event for you.

“When the Elder said we could leave, of course we leapt at the opportunity. Let me tell ya, I’ll never forget the moment we first stepped out of that lair. It was like finally coming up for air. Finally, a world of possibility was stretched out in front of us! After guarding Bugaria’s greatest secret for so long, we could finally live our own lives.

“We traveled all across Bugaria. It’s a lovely place, absolutely, but at the same time...a little lackluster? Leagues above the lair, sure, but after reading about all the amazing architecture and technology the Roaches designed, I was surprised that what you guys came up with was so bland by comparison. Rick and I thought of how these societies could be improved, and that’s when it hit us. Our crystals would revolutionize this world! And so, we tried offering our crystals to the bugs of Bugaria.”

“If Acolyte Aria’s reaction was anything to go by,” Maki interjected, “I imagine you didn’t get many takers?”

“Right again, Maki. And can ya believe we were offering them for  _ free  _ back then? All we wanted was to help others, but they just looked at us like two-headed freaks. They thought our crystals were just worthless pebbles - unspecial compared to the ones they were already accustomed to.”

Kina rolled her eyes. “Boo hoo. I guess you’re the kinda guy whose ego bruises easily?”

Ron snickered. “Well, ya got me there. You get straight to the point, dont’cha?”

“Something you could learn. Get to the part we care about!”

Ron clicked his tongue. These bugs had no appreciation for storytelling, it seemed.

“Fine, fine,” he said. “Long story short, we thought that if we contrived a scenario where our crystals would be Bugaria’s only resort, they’d have to see merit in us. So we planned to hit every important commodity and artifact, then swoop in to clean up the mess.”

“And you had Team Snakemouth create those scenarios,” Maki guessed.

“Rick and I are brawn and brain incarnate, but even we didn’t have the power to pull off something of that scale by ourselves. We needed strong allies, and who’s stronger than the team that took down an everlasting king?”

“But they’d never agree to help you. So you put a spell on them.”

Instead of replying, Ron turned to Rick and held out a hand. Rick responded by reaching into his bag, procuring a clear, small pink crystal and tossing it to him. Reaching out his other hand, Ron received a cup of Berry Juice from Judie, who rushed over to him a few moments ago. Kina couldn’t help but cringe at the pretentiousness of it all. Did they rehearse this while she was unconscious?

“We needed a new crystal for the task.” Ron said, holding out the pink crystal in front of him. “This crystal contains pheromones that make the user susceptible to suggestion. Here’s how they work. First…”

Ron plopped the crystal into the Berry Juice. After a few moments, it began to dissolve into the juice, until it completely absorbed.

“They dissolve into the juice. Once the juice is in your system, the crystal eventually reforms in your body. It sticks to your stomach, and the pheromones take effect for the first time. You issue the recipients a trigger and a command, and they follow those orders to the letter.”

“A trigger?” Maki asked.

“The effects can’t last forever. If we want the recipients to follow our orders again, we need to trigger the pheromones again. We gave Team Snakemouth an easy trigger. At the stroke of midnight, they would become our slaves again and attempt to act however we asked them to.” Ron looked to Judie with a knowing smile. “As for who would give the initial orders, well…”

Judie was looking down on Maki and Kin, her gaze almost contemptuous. She was the perfect image of a friendly juice seller earlier, but the mask was off now. Kina couldn’t say she was surprised after everything she had learned.

“You served them the pheromone crystals, huh?” Kina said. “Delilah, too.”

Delilah didn’t respond to hearing her name. She had barely moved since entering the room, like one of the guards standing in front of Elizant’s throne room. 

“That’s right,” Judie responded.

“The plan was never to recruit Delilah, by the way,” Ron clarified. “When you were getting close to the truth, we needed an extra hand.”

Delilah wasn’t under the effects of the crystal when she was at the Golden Settlement, then. Kina felt a twinge of guilty, feeling responsible for roping Delilah into this mess. Still, the blame was laid at Judie’s feet for betraying who was supposed to be an old friend. 

“What’s your stake in all this, huh?” Kina asked accusingly. “How’d you get mixed up with these jokers?”

“I was helping Doppel one night when I met these two,” Judie explained. “Apparently they had been following Team Snakemouth for a while.”

“Before we made these crystals,” Ron chimed in, “we had to study Team Snakemouth’s behaviors. We found out they visited that little bar underneath the Ant City. It’s through that bar we met Judie.”

“Their proposition was vague at first. All they said was to put a crystal in Vi’s Berry Juice and tell her to meet them outside.”

“Just Vi?” Maki asked.

“We weren’t gonna just dive right into controlling all three of them,” Ron said. “Vi seemed like a good guinea pig since she went to that bar often, sometimes by herself.”

“So, when Vi commissioned her sister for the calling cards…”

“That was her first order. We had her prepare for Team Snakemouth’s big debut as phantom thieves! Once everything was ready, we had Kabbu and Leif drink the juice too. The rest is history.”

“Again: what the heck does Judie get out of this?” Kina demanded to know.

“We cut a deal,” Judie said. “They sold their crystals while I got to keep the artifacts. I pawned off the factory’s power core to the black market and made enough berries to fund my dreams.”

“You sold out Bugaria and your friends for a stupid dream like being a juice seller?!”

Judie scoffed. “You have no idea what I’m after, and I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

Maki was starting to get the picture, but there was one detail he just couldn’t comprehend. “Why go to such lengths to frame Team Snakemouth and get them imprisoned? Doesn’t your entire plan crumble now that they’re behind bars?”

Ron wore that slimy smile of his again, as if he were waiting for this part. “Remember when I said the crystal’s pheromones can’t last forever? It’s not that  _ can’t _ , just that they shouldn’t.” 

Around this time, Delilah had begun panting heavily in the corner of the room. She lurched forward, grabbing her stomach. Judie looked genuinely concerned and tried her best to support Delilah. When she noticed everyone paying attention to her, she straightened her posture. She still looked on the verge of collapse, however. 

“Thing is, we only made one perfect pheromone crystal,” Ron explained, turning back to Maki. “The ones we mass produced afterward have a little glitch. Turns out the longer their effects are active, the more harm it does to your system. We couldn’t keep Snakemouth under our belt forever. So we did what you do with any broken tool: throw it out to the curb and wait for the trashbugs to pick up our trash. Thanks for your service, trashbugs!” 

He gave Maki and Kina a sarcastic round of applause. 

“After all they did for you and the Roaches, you treat them like trash?!” Maki shouted.

“Hey, it’s not like we  _ wanted _ to throw them under the bus.”

“You don’t seem broken up about it. You’re even causing Delilah suffering without batting an eye!”

“What can I say? It’s on us for rushing into these things.” 

“You rushed,” Rick grunted. “Not me.”

Ron grew irritable, whipping his head back to face Rick. “I said--!” He did another ‘zip it’ gesture, moving his arm with a more aggressive flourish. Rick quietly obeyed again. For someone so large, he cowed to Ron pretty easily.

“Wait a second!” 

Judie shouted at Ron, still holding onto Delilah. Ron gave her the stink eye.

“You mentioned  _ nothing _ about these side effects!” she said.

“What, ya thought I did all that calling card nonsense for fun?” Ron snapped back. “Were it up to me, I’d have ‘em in the palm of my hand for the rest of their lives. I mean, don’t tell me you thought we’d be letting these bugs run  _ free _ . Are you dense?” 

“ _ You  _ told me no one would get hurt. You said this would be better for everyone, not just yourself, you evil little roach!”

Judie’s words hung in the air as Ron just stared at her, anger flaring in his eyes. “Delilah,” he eventually said. “Grab her.”

In the blink of an eye, Delilah turned around and violently grabbed Judie by the neck, slamming her against the wall. Ron got in her face as she struggled.

“Ya think you have any right to call me evil? You still helped us shut down the Honey Factory  _ and  _ sell out Snakemouth  **_and_ ** brainwash your own friend! How stupid are you to call  _ me _ evil?! You’re not better than me! Nobody is!”

With a gesture, Ron ordered Delilah to throw Judie across the room. Maki felt his blood boil witnessing this.

“You’re rotten to the core!” Maki jeered. He tried standing up, as if ready to pounce on Ron, but he couldn’t raise himself more than an inch before his bound arms constrained him.

Ron adjusted his tie. “This room got real lippy all of a sudden. I just wanted bugs to think we had value. Is that so wrong?” 

“You know you didn’t have to do any of this. If you wanted to help Bugaria, you would’ve worked harder to get everyone to understand you. All you wanted was them to be indebted to you. To be in control!”

“Think whatcha want, but what we’re doin’ is gonna be better for Bugaria in the long run. Maybe they  _ should _ be indebted to us, after we wasted our lives protecting them from power they couldn’t understand.”

There was silence as Maki and Ron stared at each other in quiet scorn. Kina had enough of the whole charade. 

“You’ve put on your little show, dirtbag,” she said. “So what happens now?”

Ron smiled, holding up the pheromone-laced cup of Berry Juice from earlier. “How ‘bout a drink?”

Kina glared. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Ya think I’d end with Snakemouth? You’ve proven to be suitable new guinea pigs. And this time, there’ll be no breaks, no theatrics. You’re serving us until all our secrets follow you to the grave!”

Ron began approaching Kina.

“Kina!” Maki yelled. He struggled to break free again. “Stop! Leave her alone!”

When Ron was close enough, Kina swiftly kicked the cup out of Ron’s hand. Delilah and Rick were quick to crowd around Ron, who was holding his injured hand. All three turned to Kina.

“Fine,” Ron said. “If that’s your answer…”

Ron and his gang swaggered toward Kina. She prayed her legs would be strong enough to keep them at bay. 

Before she could strike, however, someone thwacked Rick from behind. Rick fell face forward a second later. Neo was revealed to be behind him, holding his clipboard in front of him. There was a stunned silence.

“I’m...shocked that worked,” Neo said.

“How--?!” Ron froze mid sentence when he noticed Yin had arrived as well. He panicked, turning to Delilah. “Don’t just stand there! Get them!”

Delilah stepped forward, taking out her bazooka. However, she quickly doubled over in pain. Her weapon dropped to the floor as Yin approached her. Yin raised her hand, as if ready to strike.

“Yin, she’s suffered enough!” Maki called. “Leave her!”

Yin ignored him as she intently scanned Delilah. After a few moments of silence, she said, “There.”

Delilah was punched hard in the gut. Everyone was stunned. Delilah held her stomach, looking ready to barf. She hacked something up on the ground. It was a clear pink crystal. Once it hit the floor, so did Delilah. Everyone in the room was either shocked or impressed.

“Nice arm,” Kina said, grinning with pride.

“No! How?!” Ron’s screaming brought Yin and Neo’s attention to him. He gasped, slowly backing away from them. “J-Judie! Do something!”

He turned around, hoping that Judie was back on her feet. And she was. She had actually been busy unbinding Kina and Maki, who were now freed.

“Way ahead of you,” Judie said.

Ron quivered as Kina raised her legs to kick him square in the thorax. He went flying across the room, rendering him unconscious as his head bonked against the wall. Finally, it was over.

“Great work, everyone,” Maki said. 

“How the heck did you find us?” Kina asked Neo and Yin.

Neo thought where best to begin. “Well…”

“Wait,” Yin said. 

She walked up to Rick, scanning him with the same intensity as she Delilah. She used her strength to flip Rick onto his back before punching him hard in the gut. No response. She tried again, this time winding up and striking him like she was trying to put a hole through him. He coughed up a pink crystal. This one was bigger and brighter than the other ones. Maki and Kina couldn’t believe their eyes. Even Judie didn’t see that coming.

“Rick too?!” Kina shouted. “Okay, I’m officially back to being lost.”

Team Maki could hear footfalls coming from outside the room. 

Jaune came into the room, holding a clear pink crystal in her hand. She took a look around the room, and sighed in relief.

“Thank Venus...We made it.”

  
  
  


Stratos felt like a third wheel. He sat at a table in the Underground Tavern with Delilah and Shades, who were both in sour spirits. Delilah had just finished explaining what she had been through the past few days. She decided to personally give the news to Shades that his sister was already sent to Rubber Prison. He didn’t say a word, but even behind his sunglasses his expression spoke clear as day.

Maybe it was an inappropriate time to ask, but Stratos had to wonder: “Delilah, what’s with that box?” He pointed to a wooden chest next to her seat.

Delilah clicked her tongue and sighed. She was pacing herself to that part, but her partner really had no patience, even when it came to delivering bad news. They weren’t “Team Slackers” for nothing, she guessed.

She reached for a wooden chest, placed it on the table and slid it over to Shades. 

“This was Judie’s. She told me where to find it before she was taken away. It’s yours, Shades.”

Shades cracked it open, and berries practically spilled out of it.

Stratos grew wide-eyed. “She had all that stashed away? Even after buying the juice cart?”

Shades grit his teeth. “She bought that cart a month ago, ya knucklehead.”

“What?”

Delilah said, “These are all the berries Judie earned working under Ron.” She looked straight at Shades. “You owed some shady bugs money for your badges, correct? This should cover those damages.”

Shades slammed the chest shut. 

“Nosy little brat,” he shouted, practically alerting the whole bar. “I told her I could handle that myself! Why would she go that far?!”

“A roach came to her with a get-rich-quick scheme while her brother was in serious debt. Judie wasn’t stupid; I’m sure she knew what she was gettin’ into and who she was hurting. Even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself. But she shoved that all down for your sake.”

Shades took off his sunglasses and began rubbing his eyes. “Moron…! Deserved to get caught, ya little…”

He grunted as he tried to force his emotions back, quickly putting the sunglasses back on before anyone could see how puffy his eyes were getting.

Delilah woefully stared at the table. “I say all that, but…” She let out a weak laugh. “I never thought she’d use me like that.”

Stratos nodded firmly. “I don’t care what she was trying to do. You didn’t deserve that. Sorry I wasn’t there to save you.”

Delilah looked to Stratos, just smiling at him like he said something funny. “Save me? Are you my bodyguard now, Stratos?”

“No, I’m your partner! And partners gotta look after each other.”

“Well, how about you look after my tab and we’ll call us even.”

Stratos grimaced, realizing he couldn’t say no at risk of sounding like his words were empty. Delilah laughed. Even when she was at her lowest, she could always count on Stratos to lift her back up.

As Team Slackers conversed, Shades just stared at the chest in front of him, wishing he could trade it in for his sister. 

  
  
  


When Yin understood that Ron and Rick were in the Termite Capitol, she attempted to find them by following their magic. She felt magic radiate off the crystals back in the Golden Settlement. She was able to pick up on them in the Termite Capitol, too, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly where they were. 

That’s when Jaune showed up. Vi’s surgery was a success. After Hawk and the bee professors investigated the properties of the crystal they found in her stomach, he bade Janue to take it to Team Maki as quickly as she could. Thankfully someone from the Ant Palace saw them go to the Termite Capitol. 

Using the crystal Jaune provided, Yin was able to track which building Ron and Rick were hiding in. If they hadn’t bumped into each other when they did, Maki and Kina would have definitely fallen victim to Ron’s plans.

When Rick awoke, he seemed unable to recall what had happened to him in the month. After being briefed on Ron’s plan, he seemed disappointed.

“To think Ron would wind up being such a scoundrel,” he explained. He was far more verbose than his pheromone-controlled counterpart. “I manufactured most of the crystals. Ron was my assistant. We shared the same goal once: use our knowledge of Roach technology for the betterment of all. But Ron couldn’t stand being rejected. In secret, he developed these ‘pheromone crystals’. The original was well made, but the rest had catastrophic defects. The cost of mass production.

“When he explained their purpose to me, I bade him destroy the heinous things. I would never pawn anything that could be used for a nefarious purpose. I’ve known Ron my whole life...I never expected he would try and control me the way he did. Ambition truly got the better of him. It’s regrettable... 

“You know, I seem to recall  _ some _ moments being under his control. Whenever I was slightly lucid, I would antagonize Ron. Those moments never last long, however. I’m not sure how much longer I would’ve lasted under the crystal’s effects. You have my thanks.”

Neo wondered if the crystal was what made him so easy to knock out. Rick looked embarrassed.

“I’m...not that strong,” he admitted. “This is all fat, not muscle.”

Nobody knows where Rick is now. He simply said he would continue the dream he and Ron once shared together, and he would do so by earning the trust of Bugaria.

Ron and Judie were brought forward to Queen Elizant II to be judged. Naturally, she demanded they be locked away in Rubber Prison. Judie accepted her punishment without complaint. Her sentence was less severe than Ron’s, as Maki stepped up as a character witness for her, mentioning how she stood up to Ron at the end. 

Ron was dragged away kicking and screaming, yelling at Elizant that she led a nation of backwards hicks, and that Bugaria needed someone like him to lead them into a new era. 

Her response was, “Tyranny only leads us backward, not forward.”

With the true culprits captured, Team Snakemouth were free as birds. While Vi recovered, a similar crystal removing procedure was performed on Kabbu in the Ant Kingdom. Leif, however, refused treatment for reasons he would not divulge. He promised he would work with Yin to remove the crystal.

Days later, in front of the Ant Palace, Vi reunited with Kabbu and Leif. 

The moment she saw them, she flew right into them and drew them in for a hug, which they returned.

“Don’t expect me to bail you bozos out next time,” she said, smiling and trying to hold back tears.

“We missed you too, Vi,” Leif responded.

Kabbu did not hold back his tears at all. “I was so worried! Finally, the nightmare is over!”

Elizant II, accompanied by Team Maki, waited until they were finished to address them. She stood before them, and bowed deeply. Everyone was taken back by the display.

“I’m so very sorry,” Elizant II said, still bowing. “I knew there was trickery at hand, but I still had to enforce punishment. Please, forgive me.”

“P-please, Your Majesty, there’s no need for all this,” Kabbu urged. “We know how guilty we looked.”

“Yeah, we’re cool,” Leif said plainly. “One night at Rubber Prison wasn’t the worst. Some of the bugs there are actually pretty alright.”

“I was surprised at how well you got on with that arsonist. Are you really going to visit him to play more Spy Cards?”

“So long as he promises not to fry our deck again.”

Elizant II straightened up. “Well, I’m glad your imprisonment was so...enriching. In any case, you should still be compensated for how poorly you were treated. Please, ask anything of me and I will make it so.”

“The lengths everyone went to to clear our names is more than enough,” Kabbu said. He projected loud enough to drown out Vi’s request about ‘dipping into the kingdom’s treasury’.

“You know I’d never think of you as a bad guy, Kabbu,” Neo assured. The two grinned at each other.

“Besides,” Kinu added, “Kabbu made for a really lame-sounding villain.”

“I-I should hope so!” Kabbu shouted. Everyone shared a healing laugh at his expense.

“Seriously, though. Thanks everyone,” Leif said. “We’re happy you care so much.”

“You should know,” Maki spoke, “that Yin worked the hardest to see you all back.”

Yin was caught off guard, now feeling everyone’s eyes on her. She wished her magic could allow her to disappear. “N-No...M-Maki did, did…”

“You saved me from Leif, sensed the magic in Vi, tracked us down when we were in danger, and saved Delilah and Rick from themselves.” Maki gave a soft smile. “You’ve truly matured. I’m proud of you, Yin.”

Yin’s eyes began to water. “M-Maki…”

“Not gonna lie, you were totally on fire,” Kina admitted. “Good going, Yin.”

Yin’s eyes watered even more. “K-Kina…!”

“I admit to being skeptical when Maki first insisted you join his team,” Elizant professed, “but you’re a talented magician. This kingdom is lucky to have you, Yin.”

Oh Venus, the water keeps coming. “You, Y-Your…!”

“Thanks for being so dependable, Yin!” Neo chimed in.

Please, make it stop. She couldn’t even speak now.

“Three cheers for Yin, everyone!” Vi called.

Everyone burst into cheer. Yin hid herself behind her wings, prepared to never show her face for the rest of her life.

Kina snorted at this. “Still can’t handle attention, huh? Guess we gotta hold your hand a little longer.” 

Not that she really minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never expected this story to take a month. How people manage 50k words in November will never not sound like magic to me.
> 
> Thank you everyone who stuck around to the end!


End file.
